User blog:Red243/Tyrantrum vs Ixxik
These two Tyrannosaurus-like creatures has been fighting for survival, and been around in the past, too. They lived in different worlds, and they always been apart from the other. But when these two did meet, there will be a battle to the finish without any mercy. Once the dust settled, only one of these monster will come out as the victor. Who is the deadliest warrior? Tyrantrum The evolve form of Tyrant, Tyrantrum is the Pokemon counterpart of Tyrannosaurus Rex. Its jaws allow Tyrantrum to bite thick metal plate as if they were paper. Tyrantrum was truly the king of the prehistoric world of its time, and nothing would even dare faced them. The only Pokemon that can actually challenged them is another Tyrantrum, and they would most likely battle each other for food, or territory. However, Tyrantrum had became extinct after living for millions of years. Attacks Iron Tail: A Steel-Type move that has a chance of reducing the opponent's defense. Crunch: A Dark-Type move that has a chance of reducing the opponent's defense Head Smash: A powerful Rock-Type move that can deal a lot of damage, but can also hurt the user as well. Dark Pulse: A Dark-Type move that can sometimes cause their opponents to flinch. Ixxik Ixxik was a past Mipedian Warbeast that once lived in the desert back when it was a jungle a long time ago. Ixxik can actually speak by his own choice, but he was sill a wild beast in the jungle. He can used earth and air attacks, as well as other attacks, like Iron Ball. He was also one of the two known Warbeasts to have not recklessness like other Warbeasts. Attacks Rock Wave: A earth attack that can hit the opponents hard. Iron Balls: A users shoots many balls made of iron from their eyes to attack their opponents Lightning Burst: A user can fire lightning at their opponents. Power Pulse: a attack that the user can used to deal damage to their opponents. X-Factors Reason Bite Power: While both of them have equal biting force, Tyrantrum's Strong Jaws ability make it the better biter than Ixxik. Speed: Ixxik was actually much more faster than Tyrantrum. Defense: Tyrantrum had much armor, and would take less damage in battle than Ixxik. Battle Experience: They both had battle their opponents before, and fight for their survival as well. Arm Uses: While Tyrantrum can actually used Dragon Claws, Ixxik's arms were a little longer than his opponent. Voting You are allowed to vote for either of them, but it must have at lease three sentences to do so. If you made up to 10 mistakes, your vote will only count as half of a vote. But if you made more than ten mistakes, put only a one word sentence, and putting bad words in your sentence, your vote would not count as a vote at all. The voting would end on August 30, so enjoy the rest of the summer. Battle Ixxik has been searching for food in the desert, since the danians has stole most of the water from the jungle. He must attack anything to get food, even if he had to risk his life for survival. He keeping walking on the desert for food, until it spotted a Tyrantrum heading towards him. Ixxik must be careful not to let Tyrantrum bite his neck, or it will end his life for good. Tyrantrum was also searching for food, and it plans to kill Ixxik for its meal. Ixxik realize that if he could kill Tyrantrum, he would be able to eat his remains. He tries to shoot iron balls from it's eyes at Tyrantrum, but he dodge the attack and went after Ixxik. Ixxik tried to run as fast as he could, holding to find a place to ambush Tyrantrum, but he realized that this wasn't the jungle he lived anymore. He stopped running and hits Tyrantrum with a Power Pusle attack, but it isn't knocked off. Tyrantrum decided to run towards Ixxik with the intention of biting his neck, but that was what Ixxik was waiting for. He shoots iron balls from eyes at Tyrantrum, hitting it successfully this time. Knowing that his attack actually hurts Tyrantrum, Ixxik was running towards it while his foe was recovering. Then Ixxik bites Tyrantrum in the neck, causing it to roar painfully as Ixxik tries to sink his teeth deeper in Tyrantrum's neck. In quick thinking, Tyrantrum's tail turned into steel and swing its tail at Ixxik's leg, forcing him to let go of Tyrantrum's neck. Ixxik roared in pain as he leg was broken from that Iron Tail attack, prevent him from moving fast. Tyrantrum took advantage of Ixxik being unable to move fast and bite him in the neck, causing his neck to break. With his last breath, Ixxik has died a worst death at the claws of Tyrantrum. Knowing that his opponent was dead, Tyrantrum let go of Ixxik's neck, and roared in victory before feasting on the remains of his fallen foe. Winner: Tyrantrum Expert's Opinion While Ixxik was powerful, Tyrantrum has a strong defense, with allows it to have enough time to used Iron Tail to hit Ixxik's leg. Tyrantrum's Strong Jaws ability allows it to break Ixxik's neck easily, which is why it had won the battle Category:Blog posts